1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to retractable light apparatuses.
2. Background Art
Various retractable light apparatuses are disclosed in the art including light fixtures that are mounted aboveground and retractable light fixtures that are stowed below ground. Retractable light apparatuses offered by the prior art include lead screw mechanisms, and others include rack and pinion mechanisms. Some mechanisms include springs or coils for providing a lift and/or lower function.